Nunca antes despertada
by AliceBerryCrissColfer
Summary: Traducción: Tal vez demasiadas cosas habian cambiado, tantas que ni siquiera ella las comprendía


_Hola personas!_

_Bueno esta es una traducción de un Fanfic de Spring Awakening que ame. Mi nuevo musical favorito. [Despues les diré por que]_

_En fin, Los personajes son de Fran Wedekind y la historia es de Arqueete. Yo solo me atribuyo la traducción._

* * *

><p><strong>Nunca antes despertada<strong>

Desde que Anna se había mudado a esta ciudad, ellas habían sido amigas

Sentada en el parque, sus padres hablando con el pastor, Anna veía a las otras muchachas jugar.

De vuelta entonces, solo unos cuantos años, Wendla no era la líder. Era Ilse a quienes todas veían-con su largo y perfecto cabello y una apariencia madura fue lo que hizo que Anna se sintiera simple y fuera de lugar. Ilse, quien era salvaje emocionante. e, arriesgada

Pero no eran los contradictoriamente frágiles ojos azules lo que habia conocido Anna ese día. No, la mirada fija era, calida, amigable, oscura. Wendla Bergmann, un pilar de confianza, había dado un paseo lejos de las demás sin una palabra y camino directo hacia Anna

"Tú eres la nueva chica" dijo

Y entonces ellas empezaron

Wendla no era como otra amiga que Anna hubiera conocido. Ella solía ser la marginada, la chica linda que a todos agradaba pero a nadie gustaba. Esos fueron días en los que ella pensaba que hubiera renunciado a todos los favores que haría por una persona que hiciera lo mismo por ella. Y cuando Wendla y ella se sentaron en el jardín de los Bergmann, hablando por horas hasta que el sol coloreo las sombras de las flores en naranja, ella pensó que no tendría que hacerlo.

Ellas nunca hablaban sobre Ilse.

Anna no estaba segura de cómo se sentía acerca de. Era solo un pensamiento, sobre el curso de solo un par de días, Ilse había desaparecido de sus vidas y ellas solo tendrían que aceptarlo y continuar. Se sentía como si estuviera presenciando una injusticia que estuviera siendo condonada, y ni siquiera sabia que injusticia era.

Sin embargo, las cosas no eran normales. Rápidamente, se encontraron en un tipo de dilema. Todo era sencillo entre ellos cuando Ilse estaba cerca. Ella era arriesgada y valiente y estaba llena de ideas y ellos no as cosas se lo fueron- no de esa manera. Sin ella, volvieron tranquilas. Las chicas se separaron.

Asi era, hasta Wendla.

Anna vio un cambio en Wendla, mas que en cualquiera de ellos, en la ausencia de Ilse. Ella encontró a Wendla con la vida retirada de sus ojos apagados. Anna habría hablado con ella, había una parte de ella, desesperada en intentar despertar el animo de su amiga de nuevo. Era egoísta, ella lo sabía- necesitaba a Wendla, necesitaba a alguien para ser el pilar que no podía er por si misma. Sus intentos fueron en vano de todas formas- Las sonrisas de Wendla eran falsas y sus abrazos no significaban nada para Anna, no si era tan fría.

Cuando Wendla resucitó, fue tan repentino como su caída. De repente era energica, determinada- con una clase de energía enojada la llenaba. Ellos no podrían desmoronarse porque Wendla no los dejaría desmoronarse. Wendla asumio esta tarea con venganza y pronto parecia que sus intentos de negar el dolor de la ausencia de Ilse realmente podría mantenerse.

Anna pensó que debería ser feliz. Ellos necesitaban esto. Eso no era una pregunta- era la unica manera en que ella veia ir a las cosas, la unica manera de no terminar llorando. Pero, ya que todos se unieron en torno a Wendla, ella no podía dejar de sentir que había algo de ella que había perdido.

Que Fue hasta años despues que Anna mpezó a ver un cambio en ella.

Ella no se veía a traves de la linea por que no saia que existia una hasta que estaba lejos en el otro lado. Esa linea, en algun lugar en el espacio, separaban a sus amigos de ser, de lejos, onjeto de admiración. Anna Y Wendla no fueron Anna y Wendla for un largo rato. Ahora, eran Wendla, Thea, Martha y Anna, y otra vez se sintió, con algo como culpa royendo sus entrañas, que ella había tratado a Thea y Martha, tan amigas suyas, de tner a más a Wendla ara ella misma.

Ella podría haberlos uperado si solo fuera eso- otra vez. Pero, no lo era.

Anna no podía dejar de notar- ¿Quién no podría? Pensaba- como todos estaban empezando a… crecer. Cuando estaban separados- pasando unos a otros en la ciudad, en la clase, e incluso, admitió para si con aire de culpabilidad, en la iglesia. Ella ya no sentía la obligación de ser la amiga y podía ver a Wendla. La manera en que ella parecía tener una interminable pulsación con confianza y carisma, y… la forma en que ese vestido, creciendo demasiado corto en ella como su catorceavo cumpleaños acercándose, rápidamente comenzó a mostrar curvas en su cuerpo, Anna se encontró persistente en algo mas y mas a menudo. Cuando Wendla una vez casi la atrapa mirando, se sintió como uno de los chicos, abriendo a las chicas desde la distancia.

Incluso haciendo esa conexión, era capaz de despedir cualquiera de sus culpas. Wendla era una chica adorable- ciertamente, ella se había ganado la atención de todos.

Era un domingo soleado, y las 4, como siempre, se alejaron de sus padres después de ir a la iglesia y vagaban juntas.

Ellas trataron de ser buenas, piadosas niñas. Sin embargo, tenian mucho en sus mentes, O Anna ciertamente lo tenía, y su atención se encontraba disminuyendo como el domingo pasado. Ellas nunca hablaban acerca de la iglesia- no realmente. Claro, ellas discutian los eventos de la iglesia y esa clase de cosas, ¿Pero los sermones? Anna no podía recordar un momento en el que ellas hablaran acerca de uno, haciendo otra cosa mas que pasarlo.

Pero ese día era diferente.

"Sabes a lo que el padre Kahlbach se refería, ¿no es así? "Dijo Thea en un tono escandaloso

"¿A que te refieres" Wendla pregunto con desinteres.

"Sodomitas," Thea dijo con una mirada de desaprobación, y sacudío su cabeza en la dirección de Hänschen Rilow, que estaba cerca, mirando aburrido fuera de si, entre la platica post-iglesia de la ciudad.

"¿Hänschen Rilow?" dijo Anna, arrugando el entrecejo. "¿Qué hay sobre él?"

"¿No has escuchado?" dijo una incrédula Thea.

"¿oír que?" Anna dijo con una genuina confusión.

Thea bajo su voz como si tuviera miedo de que alguien escuchara fuera. "A Hänschen Rilow le gustan los chicos" dijo, con una voz cargada de una mezcla de descreimiento y disgusto.

Anna casi físicamente se echó hacia atrás, al tono de Thea tanto como sus palabras. "¿En serio?" se las arreglo nerviosa.

"No puedo creer que no hayas escuchado" susurro Wendla, y el sonido de su voz hizo que de fuera el color de la cara de Anna.

"Saben" Thea dijo en un tono que sugería que había rumores, y las otras chicas se volvieron hacia ella con entusiasmo. "Oí que de hecho besó a Ernest Röbel"

Anna se salvó del problema de su reacción cuando marta interrumpió diciendo "Mejor empezamos a caminar si queremos un buen par de horas en el lago hoy"

"Oh, si, comencemos" dijo Wendla, y cuando Anna no se movió inmediatamente, tomo su mano.

Si no fuese por como se estaba sintiendo entonces- Oh, ¿Estaba bromeando? Cuando Wendla tomó su mano, envió una sacudida a través de ella y eso lo hizo peor, y rápidamente disparó "Creo que debería irme a casa - No me estoy sintiendo bien"

Wendla volteó y ladeo la cabeza con preocupación "¿Estas segura Anna?"

Anna asintió con la cabeza aturdida, tirando de su mano. Las otras chicas intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, le dijeron que sería mejor ir a casa y descansar, Anna murmuró que lo haría.

Ella espero, parada incómodamente, hasta que las otras chicas se habían ido y los adultos habían dejado la parte frontal de la iglesia. Entonces ella corrió, sus pasos se sentian demasiado pesados y lentos, detrás de la iglesia y hacia el cementerio. Se dejó caer detrás de una de las lápidas y levantó sus rodillas contra el pecho. Ella se defendió de la sensación de náuseas que la atormentaba.

No era lo mismo, ¿o si? Ella no habría hecho eso, quería que, al igual… Rilow Hänschen ¿No?

Anna siempre había dicho sus plegarias, seguras y ciertas, de rodillas antes de dormir. Su madre entraría, observando el final de sus piadosamente susurradas palabras y sonreiría un poco. Cuando Anna estaba a salvo, debajo de sus cobijas, sus madre apagaba la luz por ella, besaba su mejilla y le deseaba una buena noche, igual que siempre, desde que ella era una niña.

Cuando la dejaba sola en su cuarto, la luna enviaba luz a través de las cortinas, rota por las ramas del árbol afuera de su ventana, ella no rezaba de nuevo.

Ella conversaba.

Ella miraba a su techo como si tal vez pudiera ver una ligera visión de cielo más alla de su barrera, pero se sentía extraño y ajeno el decir Cielo así. No se sentía como una oración. Ella ya las ha dicho.

_Se siente como si hubiera sido un largo tiempo desde que hablamos. _

Estas lagrimas eran diferentes a las que habría llorado en cualquier otro tiempo.

_No se que es lo que quiero._

No las sintió venir, ella solo podía sentir como se deslizaban sobre su piel, y su respiración se estaba volviendo pesada.

_No se más quien soy._

Ella no esperaba una respuesta.

Ella se sentía inquieta al siguiente día, se fue de su rutina diaria. La pesadez en el pecho, que le pesó a lo lago de la noche había desaparecido, pero el dolor de la incertidumbre que estaba detrás eras desconcertante.

Anna dijo a sus padres que iría a visitar a Thea, pero ella no estaba segura de cómo sería capaz de mirar a los ojos a las chicas sin que vieran de alguna manera a través de ella, sintiendo su confusión. Ella bajo al lago, sola, por primera vez que ella pudiera recordar, y se sentía como si no fuera capaz de saber su camino sin ellas.

Anna no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo había pasado. Se sentó contra un árbol y quedó fuera de la gentilmente pulsante agua, viendo a los patos. Ella se sintió como si debería estar tratando de entender las cosas - pensando, convirtiendo ideas en su mente, llegando a un acuerdo con ella misma. En cambio, observo los patrones de la luz hechos en el agua y trató de poner todo por la borda.

En escalofrío se instaló en el aire, y Anna se retiró de la serenidad y se dirigió en dirección de su casa. Se sentía entumecida por todas partes, y no solo del frío, mientras tomaba pasos cuidadosos - sintiéndose como si no hubiera caminado durante un largo tiempo. Miró hacia arriba y su corazón se detuvo.

Wendla corría por el camino, mordiéndose los labios y mirado en general, ansiosa. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en Anna, una mirada de deliciosa sorpresa se propagó en su rostro. Ella corrió y antes de que Anna tuviera tiempo de pensar más allá de la alarma, los dedos de Wendla estaban agarrando la muñeca de Anna, tirando de ella hacia el lago. "Anna, tengo que hablar contigo"-dijo ella, sonando sin aliento.

Anna luchaba por una excusa para evitarlo, pero no estaba segura de si su cerebro solo olvidó su oferta con una idea, o si en verdad no lo estaba intentando. En alguna parte de ella, la idea de estar con Wendla seguía siendo atractiva.

Pronto bajaron otra vez al lago y Wendla estaba tirando de Anna hacia la base de un árbol con una asustadiza raptura.

Rápidamente, Anna se encontró en el extremo receptor del recuerdo de un momento en el tiempo del día anterior. Mientras que Anna había estado a solas con sus sentimientos, Wendla había estado en el bosque en una reunión y tuvo una reunión con nada menos qe el encantador y rebelde Melchior Gabor- como si eso no fuera suficiente para hacer aletear el corazón de una joven, el camino hacia su casa. Y ellos se tomaron de las manos.

Anna empujo alejo los celos por ambos extremos de ese acoplamiento con firmeza de su mente, y dijo, en su mejor intento de alegría "¿Melchior Gabor, de verdad?"

Wendla suspiró y sonrió con una sonrisa temblorosa "De verdad…"

Ellas siguieron en el lago, tratando de ignorar el frío, resignadas a sus pensamientos. Los celos de Anna fueron apagados como ella se obligó a mirar la situación desde una perspectiva más razonable, y en su ausencia, se sentía sola y resignada. Junto a ella, en voz baja, pensativa, Wendla dijo: "Yo no podía dejar de pensar, si yo fuera alguien valiente, o más… rebelde… como él, o… Ilse…"

A la mención del nombre de Ilse, Anna se quedó desconcertada. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que ella había pensado en la niña, pero el tono de voz no cambiante de Wendla sugirió que el nombre no era desconocido para su lengua.

"entonces…"Anna solicitó, alzando las cejas.

"Entonces…" Wendla frunció el ceño. "Entonces, tal vez habría hecho algo mas arriesgado que eso- algo emocionante. Tal vez incluso… lo habría besado" Su tono era escandaloso, y la fantasia en los ojos de Wendla implicaba que ella nunca tendría el coraje de hacer tal cosa.

Anna se sintió nerviosa y confundida, pero tambien había un consuelo ahí. Ella y Wendla, sentadas en el lago, hablando acerca de chicos… era casi como si hubieran retrocedido en el tiempo. Para ese momento, amigas cercanas de nuevo, hablando en confianza. Era ese sentimiento lo que inspiro a Anna a preguntar en voz baja "¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien Wendla?"

La reacción de Wendla fue timida y respondió "No"

La timida sonrisa que paso entre ellas se sintio extraña y diferente. Anna miró por un momento fuera del lago, y su mente fue hacia Ilse. Podía verlo en Wendla, se daba cuenta. Como, en ausencia de Ilse, Wendla recogió gran parte de la niña desaparecida, incluso si ella podría verlo o no - y Anna considero que probablemente si. De alguna manera esto puso a Anna un poco más a gusto, pero esa sensación de dar lugar a una oleada de otros pensamientos, otras cosas en las que ella estaba tratando no pensar. Wendla no era la misma chica que Anna conoció la última vez que fueron amigas cercanas - no tan obediente y devota, pero más curiosa, mas preguntona. Y, Anna consideró - _ella_ no era tampoco la misma persona. Tal vez muchas cosas habían cambiado y ella incluso no podía comprenderlo - y eso la llenaba de miedo y de una extraña clase de confianza rebelde.

Anna miró a Wendla, dejando que sus ojos recorrieran las suaves curvas de su perfil. Decidió entonces, que habías estado lamentándose demasiado y no arriesgando lo suficiente.

Fue con este pensamiento que Anna acerco su mano - y su mano estaba, en el aire, y era muy tarde ahora, ella podría pensar así, no pensar - y temblorosa aparto el pelo de la cara de Wendla, dejando que la nerviosa carrera de su corazón ahogara cualquier cosa que su mete pudiera decirle acerca del pecado o de la expresión interrogante en el rostro de su amiga.

Inciertamente, no de cerca con la cantidad de convicción que ella quería, ella se inclinó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, como si tal vez, si todo saliera mal, podría bloquearlo de esa manera. Pero, Wendla no la empujo como ella temía, pero dejo que sus labios se encontraran con timidez. Permanecieron asi durante un momento y Anna sintió la ligera presión de los dedos delgados de Wendla en sus brazos.

Se sintió demasiado corto, y no hubo mucho tiempo para nada en verdad, cuando se separaron. La mano de Wendla todavía estaba descansando en el brazo de Anna, y Anna sentía como su respiración se estremecía. Ella trató de ver los ojos de Wendla, para leerlos, pero Wendla se quedó mirando al suelo. Finalmente sus ojos se encontraron, y Anna puedo ver, por mucho que habían cambiado, esos ojos eran los mismos que ella recordaba de su primer encuentro. Ella no estaba segura de lo que significaba para ella.

Finalmente, Wendla dejo escapar un largo suspiro, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y luego miro hacia otro lado, mordiéndose el labio y ocultando una tímida sonrisa. El estomago de Anna dio un giro a la idea de que podría haber sido ella quien había provocado esa reacción.

Se sentaron por un rato, mirando al agua, de nuevo atrapadas en sus propios pensamientos. Los ojos de anna se perdían en el agua despues de los patos mientras su mente la arrastraba de nuevo a ese beso. Sintió una sonrisa tirando de sus labios y una ligereza en el pecho. Consideró que tal vez esto era equivocado, y un pecado, y que tal vez ella nunca tendría esta oportunidad de nuevo - en vez de convertirse en una ama de casa respetable - pero que no podía dejar de pensar que podía resignarse a casi nada de eso ahora, por que podía recordar este momento y estar contenta.

* * *

><p><em>¿Les gustó?<em>

_Dejen sus comentarios abajo!_


End file.
